


Zutara Week Day 1: Reunion

by dixierose1998



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixierose1998/pseuds/dixierose1998
Summary: Katara and Zuko have a meeting in the Northern Water Tribe. Sokka and Suki decide to tag along. While there, the couples try to make a vacation out of it, but will their memories stand in the way of their fun?
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Zutara Week 2020





	Zutara Week Day 1: Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know its late, but I wanted to contribute a little something for Zutara week. Thought I'd add some Sokka and Suki content in here as well. I hope you enjoy it! This is the first time I'm posting on Ao3, so I apologize if it seems a little scatter-brained.

Katara sat on the side of the bed she shared with Zuko, her toes gently touching the metal floor of the Fire Nation ship they'd taken for their journey to the Northern Water Tribe. Katara smiled at the thought. It had been years since she had visited her sister tribe. She had heard of the changes Chief Arnook and Pakku had made in that time, but hoped to see the changes for herself. 

A loud groan sounded behind her just before an icicle wrapped itself around her waist. "Ka-Katara," Zuko said in his shaky morning voice, "How do you stand the cold so well?" His teeth chattered ever so slightly against her back as he pulled himself closer to his fiance's warm body. 

"I only grew up in the South Pole, Zuko." Katara stood, turning to face Zuko while she wiggled her toes against the cold metal floor of the ship.

Zuko smiled. "I suppose that's true." 

"We should be arriving soon," Katara said before walking to the window to take a peek. "I think I see it!"

When Zuko didn't answer, she turned to face him. The Fire Lord now sat on the side of the bed, but the smile was gone, replaced by a look of worry she saw more often than she would like. "Zuko. You're worried. Why?"

Zuko sighed, releasing steam from his mouth. "I'm scared, Katara. This is my first big meeting with the Northern Water Tribe. The last time I was here I was the enemy. I attacked you, I attacked Aang. And my people killed your people. We destroyed their home. And Sokka- Well. Sokka's first girlfriend turned into the moon. Sure, he's with Suki now and he's happy, but that memory... It will not be easily forgotten."

Katara walked to the side of the bed and stood in front of Zuko. She gently lifted his chin with her finger. "Zuko. You are not the same person that you were then. You are a leader now- A leader of change, and the fiance of the Southern Water Tribe's Princess. We are to be married. Our nations have a lot of bad blood between them, but healing starts with us. Yes, you may get strange looks or whispers, but that is to be expected. Just prove them wrong. I know you can."

She paused, remembering her brother's face on that awful day. "Now... Concerning Sokka.... I'm scared for him, too. But Suki usually helps to calm him down. I guess... I guess we will see how that goes. After all, I know we will be expected to visit the Spirit Oasis. Its kind of.... tradition, for members of the Water Tribe."

Katara gently kissed Zuko's forehead before turning to head for the closet. She opened the grand doors to reveal several dark-blue coats. "Now, let's get dressed before Sokka barges in to tell us we've arrived."

Not even ten minutes later, Sokka did just that.

*********************

Katara, Suki, Sokka, and Zuko felt reverberations through their boots as the metal ramp lowered onto the island of ice. People adorned in all shades of blue awaited the arrival of the Fire Lord and the future Fire Lady. Cheers erupted from the crowd as their eyes landed on the quartet of visitors. 

Chief Arnook stepped forward. "Welcome to the Northern Water Tribe, Fire Lord Zuko and Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. I hope your journey went well."

"Yes," Katara said with a bow. "It went very well."

"Gran-Gran! GramPakku!," a yell sounded behind them. Apparently, Sokka had spotted his and Katara's grandmother and her boyfriend in the crowd. He barreled through the introductions, and to Pakku's annoyance, threw his arms around him for a particularly tight hug. 

Katara glanced at Suki, who's face had turned red. She pinched the bridge of her nose before walking forwards to stand next to her boyfriend and his family.

Chief Arnook chuckled. "I suppose I should let you say hello to your family. There will be no meeting tonight, by the way. We thought you may need a day of rest and a nice meal. There will be a feast tonight."

"Thank you, Chief Arnook. That's very kind of you," Zuko said.

Katara stepped forward, tears pricking her eyes at her grandmother's smiling face. "Gran-Gran."

"Katara," she said. "You have grown so much in the short time you have been away. How are things in the Fire Nation?"

"They're tense at times. But Gran-Gran, Zuko and I are changing the world. We want so badly for there to be peace."

Kanna raised her hand to touch her granddaughter's face. "I know, dear. You have started that change, and your future children will continue it. It won't happen overnight. But it will happen."

Kanna's eyes wandered behind Katara, landing on Zuko. "Hello, Fire Lord Zuko. I trust you are taking good care of my granddaughter?"

Zuko smiled. "Of course, Kanna. She's a great woman." 

"That she is. Well, come on you two. I'll show you to your hut."

****************************

Later that night, after the festivities, the four visitors decided to make their way to the spirit Oasis. All of them had eaten well at the feast, causing Sokka to release a burp so loud it put the roar of a Polar-Bear-Dog to shame. 

"Sorry guys," Sokka said. "I may have eaten too much back there."

Everyone in the group laughed, but the tension in the air was felt by everyone. Sokka remembered the pain he'd felt the last time he had been in the Oasis. Suki knew this would be hard for him, and kept her hand on his shoulder as they walked. Zuko wondered about his future brother-in-law, and felt the guilt for what his soldiers had done. Katara worried about that guilt, and about Sokka's pain.

"Well, here we are," Katara breathed as she stripped her coat away. The oasis was a lot warmer than any other part of the North Pole, an area of lush green grass surrounding a small pool that reflected the moon. Katara felt the pull of the moon and the power of it coursing through her veins. She continued to walk into the Oasis until she stood in front of the Moon Pool. She knelt and closed her eyes, just feeling the connection her bending gave her. 

Zuko followed Katara, remembering how he'd fought against her in this same place. They'd come a long way since then, and while he could see that it didn't bother Katara anymore, he held onto it. It was something he struggled with.

Sokka paused as soon as his feet touched the grass surrounding the Oasis. He watched his sister, who was smiling at whatever energy she seemed to feel here. He looked up to the moon, feeling a sharp pain through his chest. What happened to Yue still hurt. If only he had been a bender. If only he had his sword. If only he had-

"Sokka," Sukki said softly. "Are you okay?"

He turned to face her. "Yes, I'm fine. Just..."

Sukki leaned up to kiss him. "It's fine, Sokka. You don't need to explain. Let's go back."

Sukki and Sokka left, leaving Katara and Zuko alone in the Spirit Oasis.

Zuko stood quietly behind Katara. He loved seeing her like this, so dissolved in her culture and her bending. He loved learning about different traditions the Water Tribe had. He even loved hearing her heated rants about what the tribe needed to change. She taught him things he'd never had the chance to learn before. It captivated him, to say the least.

Katara opened her eyes. She turned to see Zuko staring at her, a curious look on his face. She rose to her feet and took his hands into her own. "I find it funny. What you said before. About me rising with the moon, and you rising with the sun."

Blush colored Zuko's cheeks. "Yeah, about that-"

"No need to apologize Zuko. I find it funny because of our- The Water Tribe's- story regarding balance in the world. Tui and La, Push and Pull, Yin and Yang. There are opposites in this world and those opposites balance it."

"But how can that be true?," Zuko asked. "How can evil balance the world?"

Katara smiled before placing her hand on Zuko's cheek. "Because, there's always a little good in the bad. And there's always a little bad in the good."

Katara kissed him, warm and soft, lingering lightly on his lips. "I love you Fire Lord Zuko."

Katara turned to walk away. "You coming?"

Zuko's eyes lit up. He never knew he could feel a love like this. "Yeah, for sure."

A soft chuckle sounded behind Zuko, making the hair on his neck stand up. He whipped around with his hands and feet positioned to attack. 

Behind him, in the spot where Katara had knelt only a few moments before, there was a woman dressed all in white. Her skin was a slightly darker shade, but her eyes were a shocking blue that matched Katara's. "She's right, you know. Opposites do balance this world. You two will help that balance become more stable than it has been in a very, very long time. It was meant to be from the moment you chose your own destiny, Fire Lord Zuko."

"What? How do you know my name?"

The woman stood. "I must go now. You will do great things. You and Katara both. And do, please, keep an eye on Sokka for me."

And with that, the woman started to drift away, almost like smoke. Except smoke didn't dissolve into the reflection of the moon on the surface of water.

Zuko rubbed his eyes frantically. "What in the-"

"Zuko?"

He turned to face Katara. She had a worried look on her face. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, sorry, just... Enjoying the warmth a little longer."

****************

Many years later, Zuko sat on the back of his dragon thinking of the day he'd seen Princess Yue's spirit in the Spirit Oasis at the Northern Water Tribe. He hadn't realized who she was until many years later, when Sokka had been drunk on cactus juice and he started reminiscing about the play they'd seen on Ember Island. While he still believed they butchered the characters, some of them looked accurate. Although he wouldn't tell Aang that. 

Yue had been right. Katara and Zuko did change the world, and their kids continued that change to this day. Walls of separation had been knocked down. People could live where they wanted. People could be with who they wanted. Everyone learned about their nation of course, but they could also choose to learn what they wanted about other nations. 

There were always bad apples of course, like Amon, a man who nearly made Katara outlaw bloodbending despite the healing benefits you could get from it. However, when those bad apples did decide to make their appearance, team Avatar- a mixture of the old and new generations now- was there to help restore balance.


End file.
